


Dirty Street Girl

by Lab_Member009



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Magical Girls, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lab_Member009/pseuds/Lab_Member009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had always imagined myself to be the knight, there to protect and comfort the one I care about, that person being rather dainty and sensitive. And a boy, for that matter. The person lying next me was most certainly not dainty or shy, or even a boy. No, the girl lying next to me was none other than Kyouko Sakura, the dirty street rat that just transferred into my school. How did this happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so criticism is very welcome. I hope you like it. I'm not sure how long this story will be, so bear with me.

It was as regular a day could be. I wore a blue skirt and a white, short sleeved button down. Madoka, Homura and I walked to school together, as always, Madoka and Homura walking rather close together. Madoka was wearing a pink top and white jeans, while Homura wore black jeans with a purple long sleeve shirt. They had matching rings. The other students seemed more excited than usual, as if something was happening today. I didn't quite understand.  
"Madoka, what's everyone talking about?"  
"Hm? Didn't you hear? There's a new student transferring today!" As usual, Madoka smiled brightly, excited to meet someone new. Homura had the slightest of smiles at Madoka's grin.  
A new student? I wonder what kind of person they'll be...  
****  
No one in the class was prepared when a gritty, dirty girl with bright red hair tied in a messy ponytail walked into class. She looked as though she didn't belong, out of place wearing ripped shorts that seemed much too short, a ragged green hoodie over a black crop top and dirty, worn, black leather boots. Her hair had visible clumps of dirt in it, and what looked like apple seeds. The class was stunned at the sight of her.  
"Everyone, meet Kyouko Sakura! She'll be joining our class. Treat her well! Kyouko, do you have anything you would like to tell the class?" Ms. Saotome was giddy to be introducing a new student.  
"Um... Yo." Without a care in the world, she took an apple out of her bag and took a bite, still standing at the front of the class.  
"Uh, Kyouko, food isn't allowed in class, I'm afraid. If you'd please, will you put that apple away?" Ms. Saotome seemed as surprised as the students now that she's gotten a good look at the new student.  
Nonchalantly, Kyouko placed the bitten apple in her bag with a shrug. "So, where should I sit?"  
"Oh, right! There's an open seat next to Sayaka, the girl with the blue hair." Ms. Saotome continued to lead the new girl to her seat, right next to me. Rather loudly, she plopped herself down on the plastic seat, legs open and hands behind her head. "Alright then, time to start the lesson."  
"Yo. I'm Kyouko. You're Sayaka, right?"  
"Um, yeah, I am. You shouldn't be talking during the lesson."  
"Figures, I'm sitting next to a good girl. Fine, how about we talk later?"  
"Why would you want to talk to me at all?"  
"I'd like to know who it is I'll be sitting next to. I think that's fair, don't you?" Kyouko grinned as she said this. She had a noticeably sharp tooth that added a certain charm to her grin. It looked like a fang, which seemed to fit her rough nature. Unsure why, a blush grew on my face at the sight of it.  
"Uh, yeah, that makes sense. Now if you'd excuse me, I need to take notes."  
****  
"School is so boring! How do you get yourself to come here everyday!?" Kyouko genuinely seemed surprised by this. It was lunch, Madoka and Homura were off somewhere they didn't specify, I just know they didn't want me to go with them. Kyouko had a pocky stick dangling between her teeth, her feet up on the table, hands behind her head.  
"Do you not go to school regularly? Don't your parents force you to go?" Kyouko hesitated for a moment, her pocky almost falling from her mouth. It felt as though I'd crossed a line, so I tried to change the subject, fast. "Umm, where did you go to school before here?"  
"I don't remember, I barely went. Just enough to pass, I thought school was a waste of time. I'm not sure why I decided to come now, though." The change in topic seemed to set Kyouko at ease. It doesn't seem like she was giving all the details, but it felt as though she didn't want to share any more, so I stopped asking questions. On the other hand, Kyouko had quite a few questions of her own.  
"What's your status, relationship-wise?"  
"Wh-why would you care?"  
"Ooo, so you do have a boyfriend?"  
"N-no, I don't!"  
"That's not very surprising."  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
"Heheh, nothing, nothing." Her grin was bright enough for me to let her comment slide. "Anyways, don't you have friends?"  
"Yeah, I have friends. Why would you think otherwise?"  
"Well, if you had friends I figured you would've denied my offer to spend lunch with me." Kyouko tried to grab another pocky stick at this point, only to realize she didn't have any left.  
"My friends ran off elsewhere, without me."  
"So you mean that if they were still here, you would've hung out with them instead of me?" Kyouko looked slightly pained, disappointed.  
"O-of course not! I would've invited you to eat with us." I'm not sure why, but I really wanted to be friends with this dingy street rat, and I think she feels the same. This comment made the redhead smile, a small smile, different in nature than her regular, wide grins. As much as I don't want to admit it, it made me blush. While her grin was bright and cheerful, this smile was something else. It was pretty, heartfelt and rather beautiful.  
"That's good to keep in mind, Sayaka. What did you say was your last name?"  
"Miki. Sayaka Miki."  
"That's a dorky name. I look forward to sitting next to you in class, Sayaka Miki." Her fanged grin was back, and it made my heart race.


	2. Princess And    The Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff, teasing and arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As summary implies, it's just a little fluff. It was fun to write it, so I hope you like it.

"Why don't we ever hangout with Madoka and Homura? Do they not want to be around me?" Kyouko sat with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head on a bench outside the school. She wore the same thing she has for the month I've known her, that ragged sweater and short shorts. Her hair looked even dirtier, if that were possible. I was immensely worried about her living situations, but that seemed like too serious of a topic to ask about this soon.  
"It's not that, it's just..." A blush grew on my face, the actual reason being that I wanted to just be alone with her, didn't want Madoka and Homura around. Kyouko had met and talked with them, getting along with them fairly well. Madoka, being the kind and naïve person she is, didn't really understand why people thought ill of Kyouko based on her appearance, and Homura didn't say much, though they seemed to have an unspoken understanding.  
"It's just what?" The mirth in her voice was obvious, Kyouko loved to tease me. It was angering and embarrassing to no end. "Is it that you don't want them around so you can be alone with me?" That damn fanged grin just added to it.  
"N-no, not at all! It's just that they're always busy, off in their own world." My face felt hot. I haven't known Kyouko long, but I already felt rather close to her, like I could trust her, no matter how annoying she was.  
"They're probably fucking in secret, you know."  
"K-Kyouko, don't be so lewd!" I said as my blush grew deeper at the thought. "They wouldn't be doing that, Madoka doesn't feel that way about her, they're just friends. ."  
With a shrug Kyouko pulled out a bag of Doritos, opening them as loudly as she could. "They're at least dating. It's likely they're fucking by now, since they looked real close to each other."  
"Why would you assume they're dating just because they're close? Friends can be close too."  
"Yeah, they can be. But not as close as those two are. Homura glared daggers at me for so much as shaking Madoka's hand. It was obvious she loves her, a bit too much, actually. She wasn't exactly subtle."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Damn, you sure are thick. It's a good thing you're cute, cuz you're stupid as hell."  
"Hey! You skip classes and never do your homework and call me stupid!?" Her teasing was getting me mad, angry enough for me to ignore her saying cute.  
"There's more to intelligence than grades, which you don't do well in either. So get off your high horse, princess."  
"You are such a jerk! You know how much I hate being called princess, you dirty rat!"  
"Dirty rat my ass, a princess like yourself wouldn't spend time with such trash, so of course I am of the highest ranking in society." She held her left hand out, as though a hand was about to take it. I struggled to hold in a laugh at this. This topic was common, and Kyouko always found a different response to dirty rat that cracked me up. To make the situation better, she'd grin at my laugh every time. The bag of chips was just about done by now, since Kyouko eats faster when she gets worked up.  
"See, a simple street rat wouldn't be able to get the noble princess to laugh like a fucking fool." The redhead put her hands on her hips in triumph, grinning widely.  
"As convincing an argument that was, I don't think that proves your not a dirty ra-" I stopped mid sentence as Kyosuke walked out the school gates with Hitomi clinging to his arm. Kyouko noticed and followed my gaze, scoffing at the sight before her.  
"Why're you so hung up on such a wuss? He's rather plain looking and boring."  
"Shut up! You don't know anything about him!"  
"I know enough about him to know he doesn't deserve someone like you obsessing over him. He already has a chick, doesn't he? That bitch friend of yours, Hitomi, right?." She said this so casually, not realizing the impact these words had on me.  
"...What do you mean he doesn't deserve me?" My voice was quiet, I was looking down to hide my blush.  
"Um, by that I mean a wimpy, whiny little wuss shouldn't have a cute princess like you obsessing over him." The dirty redhead spoke with such a matter-of-fact tone, as though this whereas obvious as could be. Usually the nickname princess annoyed me, but all it did now was deepen my blush, the sincerity and kindness in the comment there, if subdued.  
"Um, r-really? You a-actually think that?" My eyes were glued to my converse, too flustered to look Kyouko in the eyes. Though I wasn't looking I could feel her grin.  
"Oh my god, you're so flustered, that's adorable!" She was snickering, her fanged grin deepening my blush; by now I must've been beet red.  
I shoved her shoulders, pushing her back a little. Unfazed, Kyouko step forward a bit and placed her hand over mine, blushing a little herself. "Geez, you're such an idiot." I couldn't help but smile.  
"Yeah, well, stop thinking about that loser."  
"Seriously, stop calling him names. He's a really good friend of mine." By now her hand wasn't touching mine. I wanted her hand back on mine.  
"Fine, fine, I'll stop. It doesn't seem like Madoka or Homura are coming, they probably already left, we should get going."  
"You're probably right, let's go."  
"They probably left early so they'd have some time to fuck." Kyouko had slung her back over her shoulder, carrying it with her hand.  
"Enough of that Kyouko, it's not funny."  
"It's probably true."  
Figuring there was no way I'd convince her otherwise, I just sighed and walked along side her until we parted paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is welcome, the next chapter will be up soon enough.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a sleepover! Fluffy teasing and bickering while playing games and watching movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reference a GameCube game in this chapter, and it's fairly obvious, so props if you notice it. Marvel fans will like the movie.
> 
> This chapter is a tad bit longer than the previous two chapters, so there's that.

"Um, Sayaka, there's a girl at the door looking for you." My mom didn't sound very happy, sounding a little disgusted as she said girl. There was no way it was Madoka or Homura, so there was only one person it could be.  
"Yo, Sayaka!" Kyouko's grinning face stood at the doorway at the end of the hall. I was annoyed to see her here, unkempt; she was still wearing the same clothes as always, a ragged backpack added to her look, and it looks like it's been a while since her hair had been washed, traces of dirt visible. At least there weren't any apple seeds anymore.  
"Uh, hey Kyouko. What are you doing here?" Kyoko had never came to my house before, so I wasn't sure how to react.  
"I came to see you of course!" A light blush spread on my face.  
"Mom, would it be alright for Kyouko to come in?" The disapproval on her face was obvious, but she nodded her head yes. "Follow me Kyouko." Leading her to my room I noticed she grabbed for a pocky stick from her pocket. She always had a snack with her, regardless of the situation.  
Now in my room, Kyouko plopped herself down on my bed as though this were a casual occurrence. "Kyouko, what are you doing here?" My annoyance was obvious, and Kyouko was completely oblivious to it.  
"Hm? Isn't that obvious? I was bored and wanted to be with a friend." Her cute fanged grin accompanied her statement. Every time that grin came out my face got a shade redder.  
"W-well, now that you're here, what do you want to do? Just be grateful I don't have any other plans."  
"I didn't really think that far ahead. Got any ideas?" Kyouko was lying down on my bed now, rather than sitting. She didn't seem to care that it was my bed or that she might be disturbing me.  
"Idiot, you came barging in here without thinking about it at all? What was the point?"  
"Oh, now I remember! I wanted to check out your manga collection."  
"My manga collection? Why bother, I don't even read much manga?"  
"I dunno, I was bored, and I've read all of my manga. I figured this'd be cheaper than actually buying manga."  
"Oh, so now I'm just your library?" I was a little offended now, which just made Kyouko smack a wide grin on her face, a sign that more teasing was to come.  
She's sat up now, looking at the shelf a few comics on it. "Yeah, pretty much. A cheap ass library, looking at the variety. You could do to improve your collection, it'd be a damn shame if readers couldn't read everything they wanted to."  
"Readers, what readers? The only 'reader' here is a dirty redhead that's never so much as touched an actual book." If she thought she'd be able to tease me with no resistance, then she would be dead wrong.  
"Oi, you wouldn't want your only reader to stop coming, would ya? Because with that attitude I might just, then you'd be out of business!"  
"That's fine with me, I didn't want you to come to begin with." I dead panned.  
"Ah, umm... Fine, you win this round, Sayaka, just let me read your goddamned manga." Feeling triumphant for having stopped Kyouko's incessant teasing, I started telling her what the manga I had were about.  
There wasn't much to work with, just random first volumes of generic romance series and the complete collection of this magical girl manga about this cat-thing that tricks girls into becoming magical girls for its own nefarious purpose, forcing them to fight Witches. Sounds lame, I know, but it's really interesting. Kyouko didn't really like the magical girl genre, preferring action packed stories, but seeing as it was the only full series I had, and the only one that wasn't romance, she picked up the first volume anyway.  
"This is the best you have to work with? Seriously, Sayaka, branch out a bit more." With a sigh heavy with mock despair, she picked up the first three of the fifteen volumes put the second and third in her ragged bag. "I guess this'll have to do for now. Thanks."  
"Yeah, no problem, I guess. Next time just go buy your own comics." I wasn't nearly as annoyed with her now, but she flopped down on my bed again, which ticked me off a bit. She was laying belly down, which made me embarrassed; her lying on my bed in general made me a little embarrassed.  
"Alright, I'll consider that, but not before I finish your little collection here." She opened up the first volume and started reading where she was.  
"What, are you just gonna lie there all day and read?"  
"That's the plan." The nerve of this girl, barging in here, reading my manga, complaining about the selection, and then taking up my bed to read, all without warning.  
"What, do you think I'll just let you?"  
"I don't see why you wouldn't. If I shut up I'm not really bothering you."  
"Fine, stay as long as you like, just be quite, I'm trying to study." The next hour or so was relatively quiet, the only noise being Kyouko's reactions to the comic; she seemed to be getting into it, already breezing past the three volumes she had planed to take with her, starting on the fourth, all the while mindless munching on pocky sticks. I, on the other hand, was having lots of trouble with my math assignments. It just didn't make sense to me, why do we even having to learn this? I refused to let Madoka do better than me again this year, so I kept at it.  
Another hour passed and I was just finishing up. Just about done the 6th volume, Kyouko was completely absorbed in the series, sitting cross legged rather than lying on her stomach or back, her bag on the floor.  
I decided to break the silence to tease the redhead. "I though you didn't like magical girl series?" Kyouko was vaguely aware of what I said, looking up, grunting indicating she wasn't really listening. Deciding to drop it, I turned on my game console, a GameCube, to pass the time. This seemed to get Kyouko's attention, finally putting the book down at the 7th volume she judges picked up, her eyes reached the TV.  
"What're ya playing?"  
"I don't know yet, maybe an RPG?"  
"How about we play a fighting game together?!" Kyouko seemed excited at the thought of it. I remembered that she was always going to the arcade, so she must love video games.  
"Alright, but I don't have many fighting games, just this unorthodox cross-over of the company's mascots. It's more of a party game than a fighter."  
"That's fine, either way I'll whoop your ass." She was grinning widely, excited to play, confident of victory."  
"Oh really? Than you're on, street rat!"  
"Challenge accepted, dorky princess." The game booted up, I went through all the menu screens while Kyouko hooked up the extra controller; it was purple and the c-stick was losing its padding, but she didn't seem to mind. We sat crossed legged next to each to other while we selected our characters and and adjusted the rules to our liking.  
Kyouko seemed to know what she was doing, going directly to the character on the far left, Fox. "Have you played this game before?"  
"Yeah, I love this game! Fox is totally badass, he's the best."  
"Yeah, well, I prefer playing Peach."  
"Figures, the princess likes playing the princess."  
"That's not why! I just like her floating ability."  
"Sure, that's why. It's not as though it's because she's a princess."  
"Seriously, that's not why, get that thought out of your head."  
"Alright. Princess or not, prepare to get your ass kicked." The game started, as the random stage selector settled on Battlefield, a basic stage.  
Kyouko was nothing to scoff at in this game, she knew what she was doing and consistently stopped me from grabbing any of the items or attacking her. It was funny to see her play, she moved her arms and the controller actively while playing, as if it would help her play.  
"I told you I'd kick your ass. You can't even get your barring straight in time to pull out a turnip!" She was a full 2 stock ahead, I had no chance of winning.  
With a sigh, I responded, "you'll see, I'm gonna get a clutch win." She laughed arrogantly at this, unbelieving of me winning.  
"Yeah right, you don't stand a chance." As she said this she picked off another stock easily. I managed to take her down a stock, but it quickly ended with her victorious. "Heh, what'd I say?" Her fang was as prominent in her grin as ever, and I had to look away before I blushed.  
It was another two hours before we stopped playing. After the first hour she ran out of her seemingly limitless supply of pocky stocks. I managed to beat Kyouko a few times, but ultimately she destroyed me.  
"What time is it Saya?" Saya was a nickname she used on me every so often. It always made me blush when she said it, but she didn't seem to notice.  
"Oh, um," I glanced at my alarm clock, "it's, woah, 10 already. You've been here all day."  
"Shit, it's already that late!? My mom's been expecting me home hours ago! Can I borrow your phone?"  
"Yeah, of course. Here," I passed her my cell.  
She was on the phone for about ten minutes. I couldn't really make out what they were talking about, but Kyouko looked stressed.  
"Hey, Saya, would I'd be alright if I spent the night here? My mom doesn't want me walking home this late."  
"Hang on, I'll ask my mom." I tried to act calm, but as I walked out of the room to find my mom, my face was beat red and felt like it was on fire. Kyouko, spending the night here, in my room? I'm not sure why but it made me really embarrassed. It should be ok, right? I mean, we're both girls, it's normal for us to have sleep overs... Finding my mom in the kitchen, she didn't seem against it, just asked that Kyouko didn't make a mess of the place.  
Making my way back to my room, I told Kyouko she could stay when I got there. She seemed happy, and was back to herself when she hung up the phone.  
"Looks like you're spending the night. Wanna borrow some clothes so you'll be more comfortable?"  
"Nah, I'm good. Let me just..." she took her ragged sweater off at this, revealing her bare midriff, her chest covered by a crop top. Her belly button is usually showing, but seeing the rest of her stomach was something I wasn't expecting, a blush rising on my face, one that she noticed. A grin came to her face immediately.  
"What, turned on watching me strip? It's just a sweater, calm down." My blush deepened, and since nothing else came to mind, I punched her shoulder, hard enough for it to hurt. "Geez, no need for violence. Unless you're a kinky sadist, that I'm cool with." This rewarded Kyouko another punch to the shoulder, this time harder. "Alright, fine, I'll stop. Shit, at this rate you'll dislocate my shoulder."  
"If you'd stop being a jerk I wouldn't have to hit you."  
"Yeah, well, I just can't resist prime opportunities like this." As she spoke she removed her socks and undid her ponytail, letting her red hair fall free. I'd never seen her hair out of a ponytail, and while it was rather filthy, it looked even better now than I did in a ponytail, which was already really cute. I looked at my feet to hide my blush.  
"Why don't you ever wear your hear down? It looks cute."  
"Hm? I guess it looks alright, but it's a hassle, it always gets in my face since it's so long. A ponytail is just so much easier, but it's still annoying, it's just so damn long."  
"If you don't like that it's long, why don't you cut it?"  
"I've thought of that, but my mom won't let me; she says it'd be a shame to cut such nice hair. What a load of shit, she just wants my hair long because her's only looks good short." It'd be too embarrassing to say aloud, but I was secretly very glad that Kyouko's mom hadn't let her cut her hair.  
"My hair doesn't look any good long either, so I'm stuck with it as it is."  
"You shouldn't get too upset, your hair looks really nice short, I can't imagine it longer." Kyouko said this so casually, every compliment she said to me never really felt like she was praising me, but I knew that she was. It made my heart swell, every time.  
In desperate need to change the topic I asked, "Uh, what do you want to do tonight?" It was a lame question to ask, but still needed an answer.  
"I guess playing more video games is out of the question?"  
"Yeah, no way am I playing that with you again."  
"Wuss, you're just afraid I'll kick your ass again."  
I chuckled lightly, "Yeah, that's exactly what it is." An awkward silence filled the room. "How about we watch some movies?"  
"Sure, what movies do you have?" I lead her over to the drawer under the TV, the area I store my DVDs and video games. "You sure have a lot of superhero movies."  
"I like them, the messages of justice and morality are just great."  
"Plus there are loads of dudes with their shirts off."  
"Shut up."  
"Do I need to watch the rest to see Avengers? I haven't seen any, and this one seems the most interesting."  
"No, not really, but it helps you know the characters if you've seen their individual movies."  
"Then how 'bout we watch this?"  
"Yeah, alright. It is the best one, so good choice." As the movie started, we both settled ourselves on the floor in front of the TV, sitting on some pillows with blankets around us.  
"What hell is that blue square?"  
"It's a cube, you idiot. Watch and find out."  
"So it's called the tesseract, what the hell is that?"  
"It was explained in Captain America, but you don't need to know to watch the movie."  
"Fine, whatever." Kyouko kept quiet for some time, getting into the movie, picking through her half empty pocky sticks box, offering me one occasionally. It took a while for her to say anything, and what she said shocked me; not just because of what she said, but the way she said it.  
"Hey, um, would you mind if we, uh, shared one, um, blanket?" She was looking away from both me and the screen, her gaze upwards and the other way, a blush on her face. I hadn't seen Kyouko blush often, and when she did she was always uncharacteristically adorable. Actually thinking about the offer now, a blush the same shade as her's spread from my face to my ears.  
"Ah, um, s-sure, if you want..." I was completely flabbergasted as she crawled out of her blanket and into mine. She was so close to me now, what with it being a small blanket, just big enough for both of us. Her shoulder was pressed against mine, it made me feel warm. My blush stayed bright red, as did her's.  
We didn't make eye contact, Kyouko staring at the TV, watching The Hulk fight Thor. I couldn't focus on the movie at all, the only thought registering in my head being, oddly enough, how nice Kyouko's hair smelled. I'd always imagined it to smell dirty and disgusting, but it smelled like apples. Initially I thought this was because there were apple seeds scrawled somewhere in her hair, but that definitely wasn't it; this scent was more like fresh apples than old apple seeds.  
Deep in thought about the scent of her long hair, I didn't notice Kyouko slowly leaning more and more into my shoulder. It wasn't long before her head was resting on my shorter, making the apple scent stronger, closer to my nostrils. Finally registering what was happening, that Kyouko's head was resting on my shoulder, my whole face went beet red. I wanted to run my hand through her hair mindlessly, or put an arm around her shoulders, something, anything, I just didn't have the courage.  
"Um, Sayaka, I'm getting a little bored of the movie. Do you think we could, you know, hit the hay for the night?" I wasn't sure at what point the movie was, since I was staring at the head on my shoulder for at least 15 minutes without even realizing it.  
"Y-yeah, sure. I'll go get the extra cushions from the closet so you'll be comfy..." I'd yet to have move when Kyouko grasped my hand.  
"W-would you mind if I... slept in your bed... With you?" I'd never seen Kyouko blush so much, and I was sure that my blush matched her's.  
"..." I was stunned, not sure how to respond. Kyouko, sharing a bed with me? My bed is only a twin size, it'd be a tight fit, we'd be close together... I don't think I'd be able to handle that.  
"S-sorry for asking such a weird question, it's fine, I'll sleep on the floor..." Kyouko was glancing to the side, avoiding eye contact. She looked embarrassed and disappointed.  
"N-no! I-I mean..." A short silenced followed, one where neither of us looked at each other. Finally, quietly I said, "Yeah, ok, you can sleep in my bed..."  
"OK. So, um, I'm gonna try an' get some sleep." Finally she got her head off my should and made her way to my bed. After turning off the movie and the TV I followed. Seeing Kyouko under the covers of my bed lead my thought process to a rather dirty place, a place I'd never let my mind wander to before. I thought about kissing Kyouko, about touching her, about pressing our bodies together. Getting into bed next to her, I shook my head lightly to get those thoughts out of my head. Kyouko's a girl, it's impossible...  
Getting into the bed, I lay down with my back facing Kyouko, thinking it would be less awkward if I didn't look at her. The lights off, we both just lay there, neither say a word but neither asleep. I could hear Kyouko shuffling around a bit, unsure of what she was going. I soon found out when her forehead tapped the area between my shoulder blades lightly. The blush on my face hadn't been brighter that entire day, and it kept getting brighter when Kyouko's hand gripped the side of my shirt loosely.  
Quickly, Kyouko whispered "My mom was happy that I hadn't come home at the time I said I would. She didn't want me home tonight, it's less trouble for her since she's fucking some douchebag guy tonight, she doesn't want me in the way. This guy's been sleeping with her for weeks, she's complained about me being there everyday. She doesn't even want me home. So, thanks for letting me crash here. It... It means a lot. Night, Saya."  
I was stunned, not sure how to respond. I had figured that her home life wasn't great, but her mom didn't even want her around? That's just not fair, a young girl full of energy not being wanted. Such a wonderful person, just a little rough around the edges. What kind of sick person wouldn't want their own daughter? I heard Kyouko's rhythmic breathing and knew that she was asleep, still curled up to my back. What Kyouko had said about her mom made me mad, furious even. I was too tired to think about it too much, and promptly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the manga was essentially Madoka Magica, and the game was Super Smash Bros. Melee (it was rather obvious). I hope you liked reading, it was a lot of fun to write.


	4. Café Squabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the sleepover. The girls are hungry so they get some food at a café, conflict arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Kyouko's mom obviously didn't die here, so I plan to incorporate a different reason as to why Kyouko is as she is, so yeah, that might have been confusing. Sorry.

Kyouko's shuffling gradually woke me up the next morning. Groggily, I rubbed fists into my eyes to try and wake myself up, rolling over to see what the dirty redhead was up to. She was sitting upright, still under the covers from the waist down, stretching, her right arm behind her head grabbing hold of her left arm, which can was raised in the air. I couldn't stop myself from running my eyes over her a few times. When she noticed me, a slight smirk grew on her face, a blush rising to my face in return.  
"Mornin' sleepyhead, you've been asleep for a while Saya."  
"If I've been asleep for so long, why are you just getting up now?" An adorable blush creeped along Kyouko's cheeks.  
She rubbed the back of her head, looking away sheepishly when she mumbled, "I-it was comfy sleeping against your back..." Every word deepened her blush, and mine deepened as well, even though I could barely hear her. Awkward silence ensued, which was interrupted, thankfully, by knocking on my door.  
"Sayaka dear, would you and your... friend like something for breakfast?" A tinge of disgust was mixed in when she said 'friend.' It ticked me off, but I couldn't say anything about it; my mom had all the right to be disgusted, Kyouko isn't the cleanest or most proper of girls. A shot a glance towards said dirty girl, and she didn't seem too keen on staying for breakfast.  
I yelled back through the door, "Um, no thanks, we'll go out and eat something." Kyouko brightened at this; she seemed to like my mom as much as she did her.  
"Alright, just be back for lunch, alright?"  
Agreeing, Kyouko and I started to get ready to leave. It wasn't much of a process for Kyouko, she simply had to put her sweater back on and do her hair up. I, on the other hand, brushed my teeth, flossed, fixed my hair up a bit with a comb, washed my face and changed into a fresh set of clothes: a light blue blouse tucked into a black skirt. I walked out of the bathroom and Kyouko was finishing off her Pocky package from the previous night, the last stick dangling from her mouth.  
The redhead eyed me up and down, making me look away embarrassed. "Took ya long enough to get ready. Let's get outta here. Oh, and I've got the rest of that manga series in my backpack, so don't go freaking out when you can't find 'em."  
"That's fine, I thought you'd borrow them. You took quite the liking to the series." We were leaving the house now, closing the door behind me, locking the door.  
"It's pretty fucked up shit for a magical girl manga. Surprised you like it, looked you're just into that cliché romance crap."  
"They're not crap, just... a little generic."  
"So basically crap."  
"Shut up."  
"Where are we gonna get some grub, anyway?"  
"Um... How about a café near by?"  
"Works for me, as long as they've got food."  
****  
Closing in on the café now, I notice as Kyouko is pulling on the door handle that the open sign is off, leading me to believe it's closed. Checking the timetable on the window, I confirm that it is indeed closed.  
"Kyouko, there's still 15 minutes until open."  
"So we gotta wait out here, or should we go someplace else?"  
"I really like it here, so we should just wait."  
"Fine. It better be good." We stood in front of the café for about 5 minutes waiting before the door opens, a girl with blonde hair in spiralling pigtails greeting us.  
"Hello Sayaka, nice to see you this morning."  
"Hey Mami. Opening early?"  
"All the preparations were done, so I didn't see why not." A cheerful smile graced Mami's face, one that showed nothing but kindness and trust. Mami was a senior at my school that worked part time at a café; it was actually here that I met Mami, we really hit it off and have been friends since, though she seemed to like Madoka much more.  
"Great. Come on Kyouko, let's go in." Mami tensed at the mention of the redhead, realizing for the first time that Kyouko was leaning on the wall next to me. Kicking off the wall, the dirty redhead walked in behind me, glaring daggers at Mami, said girl with the same expression. Taking a seat at one of the many empty tables, Mami asks for our order.  
"Hmm... How about a dark roast coffee, black, and... A blueberry muffin. What about you Kyouko?"  
"Just some scrabbled eggs would be good." She grit her teeth as she spoke, restraining from saying anything more. Mami, usually always smiling and kind, continued to glare at Kyouko. No other customers had arrived, so it was just the three of us, an awkward silence spreading like a thick fog throughout the room. I sat there, uncomfortable, while Kyouko and Mami glared at each other. What was going on between these two? Had they met before? Mami is one of the nicest people I've ever met, why would she be looking at Kyouko like that?  
"I'll be right back, gotta take a piss." Ungracefully, Kyouko rose out of her chair towards the restroom, leaving Mami and I alone.  
"Sayaka, why are you hanging around Kyouko Sakura? She's nothing but trouble, just look at her!" Mami, no longer restricted by Kyouko's presence, asked with surprise and disgust.  
"What do you mean nothing but trouble? When have you even met her?" I was confused, but more so angry that Mami thought little of my dearest, albeit annoying, friend.  
"I've caught her stealing snacks and food from grocery stores nearby. She's resisted arrest on multiple occasions because of this, always outrunning them; I've seen her do it myself. I went to confront her about it once, trying to convince her to return the items and take the punishment. When she wouldn't listen to reason, she shoved me down, kicked me then ran! Honestly Sayaka, stay away from her, she's a criminal."  
I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe what I hearing. Kyouko, stealing? Her home life isn't the greatest, but is it so bad she can't afford her own food? I didn't think her mom neglected even the most basic of basic needs from her...  
"So I'm just a petty criminal?" Kyouko leaned against the doorway to the washroom, arms crossed as she intently glared at Mami. "Ever think about why I was stealing food?"  
"Probably because you're too cheap or lazy to actually pay for it?"  
"You don't understand, you bitch, and I don't see the point in trying to explain."  
"I don't understand? What's there to understand? That you're a petty criminal willing to steal to have some snacks? Willing to hit down those in your way? It's pretty clear to me."  
Kyouko was fuming, her hands clenching. "You little fucker. I'll beat you down so fucking hard right now. Is that what you want?" Slowly the redhead approached the blonde, the latter standing still, a slight tinge of fear present in her eyes. I did the only thing I could think to do.  
Running across the café, I threw my arms around Kyouko's neck and stood there, my head on her shoulder. She didn't move, her fists unclenching. Mami was both relieved and astonished.  
"S-Saya, what are you doing?"  
"Please, don't hurt Mami. She just doesn't know. Y-you don't have to hurt her..."  
"OK, Ok, I won't do anything to her. Do you think you could... umm... let go of me?" Kyouko was awkwardly standing there, scratching the back of her head, blushing. Realizing that I was hugging my crush, I started blushing, immediately jumping away from her.  
"S-sorry about that..." I was staring at the floor now, embarrassed. Mami was rather shocked by the scene, couldn't quite comprehend what she was seeing. In an awkward silence, Kyouko and I walked back to the table and sat. Not another word was said the rest of the meal, from neither Kyouko nor Mami. Having finished our meal, we promptly left; the restaurant was getting a little busy, so no confrontation with Mami arose. In silence, the two of us wandered, not sure where to go; there was still a hour or so until I needed to be home.   
"So, um, what d'you want to do?" An awkward silence continued between the two of us, what with the situation left behind at the restaurant.   
"I'm not really sure, actually. Got any ideas?"   
"...Yeah, I think I might know I place we could go."   
"Oh really? What kind of place?"  
"You'll see when we get there, alright?"   
"Whatever you say." Though the silence was gone, it was still awkward to talk with Kyouko, and she didn't seem to want to put in much effort towards continuing the conversation; I guess it'll be a quiet walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally brought Mami into the story. She won't have that much of a role; none of the girls will, really. It's mostly just Sayaka and Kyouko with the others off to the side doing their own thing, getting mentioned sometimes. Hope you liked it, comment any criticism or thoughts.


	5. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko tells Sayaka a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write, I really hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

Shattered stained glass windows clung to the broken, burned remains of a rather small church outside the city, close to a smaller town. Walking down the aisle I could see very few remaining benches, all of which were charred. Graffiti spelling Don't smite the name of the lord and Rot in Hell blasphemous preacher decorated the little of the burnt walls still standing. I followed Kyouko up to the front, a charred Jesus Christ attached to a cross black with ashes collapsed on the floor, where she stopped, staring up at the stain glass window, her hands in her sweater pockets.  
"You're probably wondering why I've brought you down to such a rundown, piece of shit place, right?" While the words seemed sarcastic, her tone was anything but; it felt strange to hear the rude and annoying redhead speak with such a serious voice. "Well, I have a story to tell you, and it wouldn't have felt right to tell it anywhere else, y'know?  
"Anyway, it all starts with a small town priest. He was a simple man, only wanting to spread the word of God and to make sure his family and his people were well off. While he still believed the word of God was absolute, new ideas began to come to him, and he felt the need to share them with his people, to spread these new ideas on God and the teachings of the bible." Intently I listened, not saying a word. "His church, this church, was full every Sunday, even getting plenty of visitors throughout the week. As he shared the new ideas and beliefs of his, adding to the teaching of the bible and adjusting them, less and less people came. They all saw it as some strange cult corrupting their church. Not even a week passed before nobody prayed here anymore. As you'd think, this priest was devastated after he lost his followers, old regulars calling his scripture blasphemy, reviled, that he was too for spreading it.  
"His daughters and wife tried to help, tried to convince the townsfolk that his new ideas were righteous and brought new meaning to the bible; all this ended up doing was deepen the people's belief that they were some new, unknown cult." Kyouko stopped to grab a Pocky stick from her pocket, placing it between her teeth like a cigarette; we stopped to buy a pack on our way here. "Now, this priest was sick of what everyone was saying, truly believing that his ideas were given to him by God, that his word was holy. The more confident he was the more hateful the townsfolk got. They started to get violent. Windows of this man's home got smashed with rocks in the night, his daughters were tormented by bullies, his wife was nearly raped on a few occasions. It was getting out of hand. Then, the final nail in the coffin for this man of the cloth, during the time for what would have been Sunday mass, this very church was vandalized, lit on fire, destroyed; basically a riot took place here." Kyouko grit her teeth, about a quarter of her Pocky stick falling to the floor.  
"This was the last straw for the priest; his last string snapped. His family, already suffering 'cause of his lack of income, was subjected to abuse from this man. He felt empty, in need of a way to exert his remaining power and to vent his frustration, turning to his family for 'help.' The children were too weak to stop him, too hungry to even if they were stronger. Their mother got the brunt of the 'venting,' trying to keep him away from their children.  
"It wasn't enough. He started drinking past the frustration, which only made him more violent. His youngest daughter didn't stand a chance; she didn't have enough food, got beat on by bullies at school and then by her father at home." Her voice wavered, straining to get the words out, fighting back tears. "Her sister did all she could, but it wasn't enough. She couldn't be there for her all of the time, had to worry about protecting herself sometimes... She couldn't save her sister. Their mom was no help, she was lost in her own hell. The older sister couldn't do anything when the endless hell engulfed and took away her pure, innocent sister." A short stream of tears briefly went down the redhead's cheek, but didn't last long.  
"Nobody really cared that such an innocent girl had died; as far as the townsfolk were aware, it was the choice of God to end such a blasphemous life. In mourning, feeling hollow, the older sister took the beatings her sisters couldn't anymore, bruising her ribs, arms, back, stomach, everywhere. Her mom tried and tried to get away from this man, the horrible, abusive 'priest,' but she was hollow; too hollow to even mourn the death of her daughter. Finally, after enduring hell, an escape showed itself to the priest's family. Getting as far away from the abusive drunk, the two had to live on the street, stealing to meet their basic needs. While it was rough, it was better than with the washed up priest. Unable to take it anymore, his life no longer holding meaning, the priest of a small church hung himself in his home.  
"A few years passed, and the girl and her mother have made a meager excuse of a life for themselves, still poor and struggling to survive. Their main source of income is the mother's job as a hooker, and she spends most of the money on booze, drugs and skanky clothes. While it's a horrible life they live, it's still better than life with that man." Pulling out another Pocky, Kyouko looked down, cheeks a little wet.  
I didn't know what to say. This story Kyouko told me... Is it about her? I stood there is stunned silence, waiting to see if Kyouko said anything more.  
"So, what'd you think?" Her voice was strained, worn out from the effort it took to tell such a story, her story.  
"Kyouko... W-was that... a story about you?" My voice was straining to ask the question; my eyes teared up, as I knew how she would answer.  
"Don't cry, you idiot. Doesn't matter if the story was about me, you get the point, don'tcha?" Kyouko's voice was still strained.  
I did. I definitely got the point. Kyouko was confiding in me, but was so worried about how I'd react that she didn't specify that the story was about her. Or maybe it was a test, to see if I'd figure out she was the daughter of the priest. Either way, it didn't matter. It didn't matter that she told me not to; tears are trickling from my eyes, at first lightly then in a stream down my cheeks, sobs escaping my throat. This information was too much. It's not possible that the story was about Kyouko, not possible that she had to go through that.  
"I told you not to cry, moron. Stop it." Kyouko tried to sound teasing, but her own voice sounded on the verge of tears. She walked over, wrapped an arm around my shoulders, holding me close to her side, and stood there while I cried.  
We stayed like that for a while.  
***  
For the rest of the day I was noticeably gloomy. My parents noticed and asked if something was wrong; obviously I couldn't say anything about what's going on with Kyouko, so I simply said I was fine. While it's a common response, my parents seemed to accept it. Majority of the afternoon I spent in my room, brooding over the morning, replaying it time after time again, trying to make more sense of it.  
The only thing that makes sense to me right now is that I need to see Kyouko. I need more of an explanation, I need to know why she told me this story. This would be a simple process if I wanted to see Madoka or Mami; all I'd have to do is call them or email them. It's not so simple with Kyouko: she doesn't have a phone or an email address. I don't even know where she lives. Waiting until tomorrow morning to see her at school is too long a wait. Frustrated at my lack of option, I fall back onto my bed, a gentle thump as I land, throwing my arm over my face to try and calm down. I lay there for a few more minutes, thinking about what happened at the church, when my mom opens my door.  
"Sayaka dear, a friend of yours is here to see you, she's waiting at the door." From the way she says friend I know exactly who it is. Speak of the devil and he will come, as the saying goes. Going to the front door, I'm greeted by a redhead giving a fanged grin, leaning on the doorframe

**Author's Note:**

> Until more people gain interest, I will probably be updating inconsistently. 
> 
> It should be noted that the characters are aged up around 2 years, and this doesn't take place at the same school, working on a grade system rather than year. Sayaka, Kyouko, Madoka and Homura are in grade 10.
> 
> Oh, and the rating might go up in later chapters. ;)


End file.
